


HO HO HO

by Hiphopyogalesbian



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Silly, festive, slight smutiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiphopyogalesbian/pseuds/Hiphopyogalesbian
Summary: Trini is stressing cooking Christmas dinnerZack is drunkBilly and Kim are no helpJason is helpfulTommy reappearsKim is a tease





	HO HO HO

"Oh my god who left Billy in charge of the stuffing?" Trini groans into the air a little over dramatically but hey she was dating Kimberly Hart these things happen.  
"Baby he just wanted to help" Kim soothes Trini wrapping her arms around her waist from behind  
"Don't do that" Trini warns if only half heartedly  
"Do what?" Kim whispers and she's knows she's teasing  
"Kiss my neck, I don't have time for that now" Trini scolds Kim in a semi flirtatious way  
"I'm sorry I know you are busy but we could help you know" Kim says affectionately pouring herself a drink  
"No offence princess but Billy blows everything up you ask him to make, You are a terrible cook who gets distracted by literally everything and Zack is, well Zack is really fucking drunk and might I add it's not even 1 o'clock" Trini sighs trying to smile.  
Kim pouts and smiles at Trini, trying to appeal to her soft side but Trini sits down on the kitchen stool and folds her arms  
"I need Jason" she whines  
"I'm right here" he comes in the kitchen door just like that as if by magic, he hugs her and smiles at Kim  
"What's up little lady?" Jason questions  
"He's dangerous, she can't cook and he's drunk" she points at Billy, Kim and Zack  
"Noted, what do you want me to do? Sorry I'm late back, my parents are more than a little pissed I'm spending Christmas with you guys" Jason rolls his eyes.  
Kim kisses Trini on the lips softly and ruffles Jason's hair and goes to join Zack who is staring into a mirrored Christmas bauble. Kim laughs at him and slaps him round the head  
"Dude you need a coffee" she giggles  
"Sup I definitely do" Zack giggles back  
"I'll make us all one" Billy suggests smiling  
"NO" they all shouted in unison  
"Erm sweetie I'll make it don't worry I'm already in the kitchen you enjoy that early Christmas present from your mom, my parents say hello by the way" Jason's says kissing Billy gently on the lips.  
"Oh hi single and lonely at Christmas here" Zack groans and throwing the bauble he was staring at  
"Ok well I don't think it's the baubles fault Zack" Trini snaps but playfully as she picks it up and puts the pieces in the bin.  
Jason is mashing potatoes and he catches Billy looking at his muscles flexing as he mashes, Trini also sees Billy looking and smirks, she nudges Jason  
"You've got an admirer" she laughs quietly teasing him and Jason laughs quietly back and looks over at Kim who is staring at Trini  
"So have you" he teases her back  
"What? Oh" she sighs and rolls her eyes  
"Well your pants are kind of tight I can see why she's staring" Jason raises his eyebrows smirking, she punches him lightly on the arm  
"Hey, you've spent way too much time with Zack" she pouts  
"I'm a sinner" Jason laughs as he leans over to now stir the gravy.  
The kitchen is hot and both Trini and Jason are sweating but knowing that their first Christmas dinner together will be perfect is enough for the both of them to carry on.  
"Jason, put the cranberries on the table" Trini demands and Jason raises his eyebrows  
"Yes boss" he nods and salutes  
"Sorry, its just if it wasn't for us we would be eating leftover pizza and donuts on Christmas Day" Trini sighs and Jason understands so he smiles at her and puts his arm around her.  
The door bell rings and Trini looks as if she might explode  
"Who the fuck is that?" She bellows  
"Baby festive language" Kim teases  
Nobody goes to answer the door so Jason heads off to do the honours  
"What is he doing?" Trini says at no one talking about Zack who is crying into a string of tinsel  
"Oh he might strangle himself" Billy worries as he rushes off to sit beside Zack.  
"Well well well Merry Christmas Jason Scott" an attractive women in a green jacket stands at the front door , Jason welcomes her with a warm hug.  
"Hey Tommy merry Christmas, you are just in time for dinner" he smiles letting her in.  
"Jason who is it?" Trini shouts as she walks into the hallway  
"Oh holy night, Tommy fucking Oliver" Trini gasps as she high fives the girl and then squeezes her  
"Jeeez what have you and Kim been doing? You are all sweaty" Tommy winks  
"Actually it's me and Jason" Trini says before Tommy cuts her off  
"Gross, what? What did I miss?" She laughs frowning  
"Shutup , me and Jason have been cooking don't be disgusting" Trini grunts  
"Oh jeez thanks T" Jason grunts back heading into the lounge  
"So you think you can just turn up and expect food huh?" Trini asks Tommy playfully  
"Always baby girl" Tommy grins and Trini rolls her eyes.  
"Look who it isn't" Kim gets up to greet her with a hug  
"Hey Billy" Tommy waves and he runs over to hug her taking everyone by surprise  
"What's he doing?" Tommy says quietly looking at Zack who was now wrapping himself up in gift wrap  
"Erm he's single and drunk" Kim shrugs not even entertaining him.  
"Oh fucking hell- ZACK" Tommy shouts startling him, he rips the gift wrap completely earning him a frown from Trini and he attempts to stand up.  
"Well you were uninvited" he slurs , Tommy slaps him on the arm  
"Get outside" she demands pulling him out towards the yard  
"20 dollars those two are kissing under that mistletoe by tonight" Jason laughs shaking Trini's hand and kissing her on the cheek under said mistletoe  
"Kiss my girlfriend again and I'll beat your white ass Jason Scott" Kim shouts whilst taking selfies with Billy by the Christmas tree  
"Jealousy is ugly Kimberly Hart" he shouts back whilst opening Trini a beer  
"Mmmm that's so good" Trini sighs enjoying the beer.  
Kim enters the kitchen and pulls Trini under the mistletoe for a kiss that's far from subtle or gentle  
"Kim not here" Trini whispers giving Kim a warning  
"But your smiling" Kim smirks moving her hands to places that aren't innocent  
"Kim, you can have me later" Trini teases and rolls her eyes whilst looking at her girlfriends suggestive expression  
"Merry Christmas baby" Kim says seductively as she unzips her tops and shows Trini her lacy red bra  
"Festive" Trini smirks and Kim quickly zips it back up and heads back into the lounge. Jason gets up from the floor with the Turkey  
"It's done" he beams  
"You know you didn't have to sit and watch it cook Jase" Trini chuckles  
"Just for the last 20 minutes I wanted it to be perfect" he smiles softly  
"And it will be" she smiles back.  
Jason and Trini lay the table and put the food out, one by one they all sit at the table, it looks like the fresh air did Zack some good as he looks slightly less blurry eyed.  
Kim raises a toast "to friends, lovers and the token table drunk, merry Christmas and thanks to my sweet baby Trini for making this amazing food" Jason frowns  
"Hey" he says  
"And Jason for helping" Kim adds  
"Gee thanks Kim" Jason sighs  
"Love you" she blows him a kiss  
Billy shouts "woohoo" across the table  
"Tommy it's good to have you home" Trini smiles.  
They eat literally everything that Trini and Jason had put on the table and they settle on the couches, Billy is slowly moving his way to be cuddled up with Jason, Trini is basically giving Kim a lap dance and Tommy is resting her body against Zack. Jason's sees the interaction and raises his eyebrows at Trini and smirks, she smirks back and nobody catches the interaction.  
"Crazy girl have you finished giving Kim a lap dance?" Zack bellows because he's beginning to get drunk again, Tommy chuckles and her eyes are glassy she's clearly caught up with him.  
"Fuck off Taylor" she winks at him and kisses Kim to make a show  
"Gross" he pretends to be sick  
"Stop it" Tommy slaps him and smiles  
"Jason this egg nog has gone to my head" Billy slurs now fully snuggled next to Jason, Jason amused wraps his arms around his boyfriend and kisses him gently on the head  
"Shall we get you some tea?" Jason asks softly , Zack pretends to gag again.  
Jason goes to the kitchen to make some tea, Billy goes out into the yard to get some fresh air and noticing that Tommy and Zack were practically staring into each other's eyes now ,Trini eyes her girlfriend.  
"Am I your after dinner snack?" Kim whispers into Trini's ear seductively  
"Upstairs now" Trini warns, they say nothing and leave, The others don't even. Notice.  
As they semi run up the stairs Trini unbuttons the shirt she was wearing and faces Kim briefly revealing a sexy black lace bra, Kim's eyes go wide and she nearly trips on a stair  
"Fuck me" she splutters without realising  
"I'm about too" Trini smirks grabbing Kim's hands and leads her to their bedroom.

Kim goes down the stairs first , Jason and Billy are sat back down eating cookies and dipping them in their tea. Zack and Tommy are playing a board game that neither of them know the rules too and Zack has had enough and throws the board  
"ZACK" Kim shouts  
"I don't understand it" he laughs and shrugs  
"Asshole" Tommy aims at him  
"Seriously you two forgive and forget just get a room" Jason says frantically  
"Apologise" Tommy spits out  
"You left me" Zack throws his arms around dramatically  
"Hey homeboy what are you doing?" Trini announces herself back in the room taking Zack's arms and holding them down  
"Guys come on it's Christmas Day" Billy stands up  
"Zack I'm sorry I left, but this is my home and I still love you , I love all of you" Tommy says trying to engage with Zack  
"We love you too" Trini smiles trying to soothe things  
"Zack I left to go overseas you know that, I went to Hawaii to study it wasn't the other side of the world and you didn't want to come" Tommy says honestly  
"I'm sorry" Zack says sobbing into Kim's shoulder  
"Ok you two go talk this out, or hug it out or fuck it out whatever it's Christmas" Trini smirks throwing her hands in the air.  
"Ha what like you two were just doing upstairs?" Zack says smugly  
"What I was calling my mom and dad" Kim says defending herself  
"Bullshit" Jason calls out from the kitchen  
"I see your hickey Gomez" Tommy winks  
Trini slaps her hand on her neck and groans  
"Kim" she frowns to an amused and not at all sorry Kim who quite frankly looks smug.  
Jason comes back in the room and stands In front of Trini and does up two of her buttons that are done up incorrectly  
"Oh" Trini says sheepishly  
"Honestly Kimberly have you no self control" Jason smirks at Kim and sits down.  
Jason and Billy are now snuggled up completely together on the couch, Billy humming to the faint Christmas music in the background. Trini is laying over Kim and Kim is playing with Trini's hair and it feels soothing and nice and makes her feel sleepy. Kim notices that the sprig of mistletoe is missing from the ceiling and turns her head to look out the window she sees Tommy and Zack kissing under said mistletoe. They all get up to look amused but the situation  
"20 bucks Gomez" Jason winks at Trini  
"How about this instead?" She runs at him, chasing him and pretends to try and kiss him, Billy puts his arm around Kim and she smiles resting her head on his shoulder  
"This is my favourite Christmas ever Kimberly, but don't erm tell my mom ok" Billy says quietly  
"Merry Christmas Billy" she smiles kissing him on the cheek.  
Zack and Tommy walk back into the house holding hands  
"So Zack isn't lonely and single at Christmas anymore" Zack laughs  
"He's still drunk though" Tommy chuckles  
"What are they doing?" Zack raises his eyebrows at Trini standing on a wriggling Jason laying on the floor  
"To be honest I don't know" Kim laughs hugging both Zack and Tommy.  
"Crazy girl stop beating up boss man and get your ass in here" Zack shouts to Trini and she gets off Jason's and pulls him up and pushes him into the room with everyone else.  
Trini's sure it's nearly midnight and she's sleepy but she's happy so grabs blankets from the closet for everyone and covers up the sleeping couples. Trini's eyes are almost closed and she feels herself drifting  
"Merry Christmas baby" Kim whispers  
"I Love you princess, merry Christmas" Trini whispers back more content than she's ever felt in her life.


End file.
